thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett Livbrum
Name: Scarlett Manny Livbrum (p.s. picture coming soon, there was some error) Age: 16 District: 14 Weapon of Choice: Trident/sword Good Qualities: good with one-on-one combat, and camouflage (only if she has mud), strong, kind, emotionally stable, good at swimming, identifying plants Bad Qualities: not great at tree climbing, can get scared, not best with throwing things, doesn't know a lot about animals so mostly avoids them, needs mud for camouflaging Looks: Dark red wavy hair, amber eyes, freckles, full red lips, pale skin Strategy: Outsmarting other tributes Mentor: Quill Manderson, or Mart Ruther, who won the games two years straight, Quill first, then the next year Mart Token: Lucky Green and orange Stone/Pebble Backstory Scarlett is part of one of the richer families in District 14. She was never really interested in the Hunger Games, only in the interviews did she pay attention. She has an older brother, Kaden, whom she is very close with. They'd go out together and meet with their 15 year old friend, Jess, and watch people create mutations. Their lives changed when Jess was called at the reaping, and died in the cornucopia. Now, Kaden had a mild case of depression, but was always happier with his younger sister Scarlett. All that they had left to hold onto was their healthy and happy parents, and the last piece of Jess they could find. Her lucky stone. Jess took it with her to the Hunger Games as her token, that naturally green and orange stone. It was no larger than a dollar coin. It was retrieved and returned to Jess's family, who gave it to Scarlett and Kaden, not wanting to hold onto to the sad memory of sweet, happy, gentle Jess. Scarlett and Kaden lived on normally with their lives, but never returned to watch mutations be made. That one morning, the Reaping, Kaden was wearing a light brown suit, while Scarlett was wearing a white blouse with a knee high dreamsicle orange skirt to go with it. In her hair she wore a matching dreamsicle orange ribbon. Kaden and Scarlett didn't listen to what was being announced, just talking sympathy for whichever tributes would be picked. Once the names were about to be announced, the whole crowd, including Scarlett and Kaden, fell silent. "Ladies first, as always!" They picked out a name... "Scarlett Livbrum!" Scarlett and Kaden froze. Kaden grabbed onto Scarlett's arm, desperately trying to make a failed attempt to disappear and take her with him. "Excuse me... I said Scarlett Livbrum please! Do come up to the stage!" The peacekeepers marched through the crowd, gently prying Scarlett from her brother who tried to snatch her back. The first peacekeeper gave a look of sympathy and sadness, as if he knew the feeling. Kaden's eyes were wide with shock, he was breathing hard. His arms were still frozen in the reaching out position. Scarlett was breathing hard as well, and looked out over the crowd. She saw her sobbing and surprised parents run for Kaden, as if to protect him from the reaping as well. A horrible thought came to Scarlett, what if Kaden was called for the boys? The announcer reached into the boys' names and pulled one out... Scarlett tried to see what the name said. She had gone deaf with fright as the name was announced... Kaden Livbrum??? Is that what she said??? No! NO! Not Kaden!!! It couldn't be! The odds had to be in his favor! A back straight boy walked to the stage. He was blurred from Scarlett's tears, welling up fast in her eyes. Soon she realized it wasn't Kaden. It wasn't Kaden! It was a different boy! Scarlett gave out a hard breath of relief, then after a few more muted out words, she was marched inside to a luxurious, plush room. About half a minute later, Scarlett's family burst into the room and gathered around Scarlett on the couch. They all, especially Kaden, clutched Scarlett tight, saying how much they loved her, and needed her to win. Scarlett was saying almost the same. Eventually their time was up, and they were dragged out of the room. Kaden screamed one last sobbing sentence to Scarlett, "You have to win!" Win. She had to. The words echoed through Scarlett's mind until it was time to board the train. Time to go to the Capitol. Time to leave Kaden and her family, possibly forever. Scarlett frantically looked around at District 14 one last time. She had to win. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped